


Fairy-Tales

by Oak_Leaf



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen, Poetry, fairy-tales, pre-Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Leaf/pseuds/Oak_Leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday, we'll be stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy-Tales

Someday they'll tell our stories 

When all of this is done 

We'll be history 

Then legends 

Then fairy-tales

  


The princess made of steel 

The girl who tamed her wolf 

The damsel in distress who 

Saved the day 

The mad girl who loved her people 

  


The war that they fought 

  


We'll be wrapped up 

In once upon a time

Maybe we'll live 

Happily ever after 

Or maybe we won't 

Some stories are like that

  


Someday, we'll be stories 

But for now, we're alive 

And we must live and fight


End file.
